


To know what conscience is

by Katarik



Series: Kali-verse [3]
Category: DC Comics
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Obsession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 07:45:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/pseuds/Katarik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim is in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To know what conscience is

Tim knows this is, by any number of moralities, wrong.

He also knows, because one of the first things he ever learned was the necessity of knowing oneself, that he does not care. "All's fair in love and war" is a very common proverb for a reason.

If he strikes here at the bend of the knee, palm tense and fingers curved just enough, he will shatter the joint. If he kicks the hip with a surprising amount of laxness in his thigh, he will shatter that joint. Dick will never walk again.

Dick will never *leave*.

Tim reaches out and fingers a lock of his hair instead.

He wishes, with an abruptly shocking ferocity, that Dick would wake and smile at him.

Tim has not actively *attempted* to create Stockholm's Syndrome. He has merely glutted himself, sated a hunger he had never wanted and had not braced himself for.

The taste of Dick's sweat differs when he is afraid as opposed to when he is both afraid and aroused, or afraid and angry. Or all three. The precise quality of his voice changes if he is begging for freedom as opposed to trying not to beg for climax.

Tim has been too fascinated -- too *needy* -- to... to do all manner of things.

If he presses here with his thumb, he will cut off blood flow through the carotid artery. Dick will die in moments. He will not wake up.

It would be merciful. To let him go.

Kali has not been trained in mercy. Tim shifts to press his ear against the fragile ribcage and listens, closing his eyes, to the steady pound of Dick's heart.


End file.
